


And then there were three

by ship_a_holic



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dominance, F/M, Love Triangles, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Submission, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_a_holic/pseuds/ship_a_holic
Summary: Loki was given Eve, the last remaining Vesri after he helped his father and brother conquer the Westor Realm. 1000 years have passed before Loki attempts to destroy Earth and the Avengers attempt to stop him.Set after the events of Black Panther and before Infinity war, Eve is currently held by Fury as compensation for Lokis help. He gives her a place in the Avengers and Bucky and Eve begin a slow and tentative exploration of their feelings.





	And then there were three

Loki tipped his head back slowly, as she brushed the tip of her mouth from his jaw to his neck. He closed his eyes, a rare moment of submission and grasped at the hair at the nape of her neck. 

A heartbeat, a shaky inhale and she dove in.

An audible crunch sounded within the dimply lit forest and Bucky's breath hitched in his throat. As a a jolt ran through his chest and down between his legs, his mouth opened for a small gasp for air. 

There was no gulpling or flailing from either of the two beings entwined before him. Rather a crackling electricity jolted around them, fliting from Loki's tense body and around her suckling mouth and closed lids.

She must have done something in that moment because Loki groaned out loud, bucking his hips forward and grasping at his hold on her neck. She remained as still as ever, unwavering in her red stained grip of his jugular and continued her slow dragging of his blood.

Perhaps it was the relentless nature of her hold contrasted to his unabandoned reverie, but Bucky realised in that moment the sheer beauty that they created together.

Loki's contradictions and flitting nature and her steadfastness. They would forever be juxtapose each other, but perhaps it was what made Loki long for her, knowing that she would never have chosen him but he had her anyway. Maybe they would have loved each other in a different life, but within the one they were living, only the self destructive qualities of love existed between them, those of passion, anger and betrayal. 

Bucky wondered if he would ever have her, and if she would ever feel the intensity of those emotions for him, despite all their misgivings. As they broke apart, Loki opening his eyes leisurely and Eve taking a wide step back, he was reminded of the way she looked up at him in front of the fireplace in Wakanda. She had been so vulnerable then, and so had he. He had felt as though they understood each other without the need for words.

Bucky realised that was the one thing Loki would never be able to give her. That unspoken bond, in which they both trusted each other with their thoughts and within the tender moments that existed between them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small piece of a very huge and complex story i have been creating in my head for a while. It is literally about the length of a large book in my head right now.
> 
> Let me know if i should continue this work and put it down on paper for u guys. This is my first work for a while so im excited to get started.


End file.
